


Remind Us All Of What We Used To Be

by MusicalWheaten



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalWheaten/pseuds/MusicalWheaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy knew Lance had been lying to them, but she never pushed it. If he wanted to pretend to be okay with everything, even two years after the divorce then she'd let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Us All Of What We Used To Be

Social media was not something often used when one was a mercenary or a spy. However Lance Hunter was from a huge family. With five brothers and sisters, and about thirty cousins, it was the only way they thought to keep in touch. He didn't use his Facebook much. Only once in a while to send birthday messages or catch up on what he's missed.

He claimed to never be able to make family gatherings. So busy with work after all. It helped that they all thought he and Bobbi were still married. He was able to use their competitive schedules as an excuse to not travel back to England. We both only really get a handful of days to see each other. We just want to spend sometime with each other, would always be his well rehearsed answer.

Today would be no different, the hotel they crashed at for the night happened to have wireless and his favorite sister just so happened to have a birthday today. Hunter knew she'd be spending it with her husband and two kids. And in all honesty he was jealous of the life she led. Happily married with kids. But that was never going to be in the cards for him and Bobbi. He could never trust her, she would always have secrets, and it tore their marriage apart.

As far as Hunter was aware Izzy and Idaho knew he was fine after the divorce. In fact he couldn't be better since the divorce. He was always better as a single man. And now he wouldn't have to turn down girls when they were on missions because he happened to be married.

Izzy however never bought it, before she went independent as a mercenary she had been a top notch spy. Almost as good as Bobbi. Bobbi had been her protégée up until Bobbi's skills began to exceed Izzy's.

Izzy knew Lance had been lying to them, but she never pushed it. If he wanted to pretend to be okay with everything, even two years after the divorce then she'd let him. Izzy watched him from the bed she was sitting on. He had been messaging his sister on Facebook, but she noticed as he was waiting for her to message back how his eyes seemed to linger on his profile picture.

An all too familiar profile picture. Izzy had actually been the one to take it. One of ten photos from Bobbi and Lance's wedding. Izzy had been a witness. Both too wrapped up in each other and smiling paying no attention as Izzy took the snap.

They were standing outside the courthouse surrounded by their closest friends. Bobbi had a smile on her face that could light a dark room, Hunter was standing on his tiptoes to give her a peck on the cheek. Bobbi claimed it was her favorite photo once Izzy had given them to the couple. She didn't know that Hunter had used it, and she kind of assumed any proof of their wedding would've been long gone.

Though she had already been proven wrong about that. She knew all about the picture of the laughing just married Bobbi that he kept in his wallet. She knew all about the only not completely candid photo from their wedding. Their first kiss was framed and wrapped in an old sweatshirt and kept buried in the bottom of his bag. Proving even further that Hunter was far from okay about the divorce.

"Interesting choice in profile photo Hunter," Izzy noted. Hunter snapped around. Izzy noticed how his breath seemed to hitch before he started to answer.

"Look I know what you're thinking. I just look really good in this photo."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware the end is kind of abrupt but the plot is supposed to just be Izzy knowing Hunter isn't okay with the divorce but never pushing up about it.


End file.
